


The Supreme Leader's Proposal

by thegreylioness



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreylioness/pseuds/thegreylioness
Summary: Regency AU- The Last Jedi
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: ReylOlds





	1. Arrival

Rey was nervous. The carriage that brought her to the Supreme Leader’s estate was dark, cold, and had only a pair of windows. She knew that Ben wasn’t evil, she also knew that she had to fight for him, to show him that someone cared about him. When they were together his thoughts betrayed him to her. She could feel him through their connection. Whatever that connection happened to be, it was strong and she knew that he felt it too. 

There had been a wildness in his eyes when they had connected on the ship Supremacy, the ship’s cell was only big enough for a few prisoners, yet she had been the only one who had been kidnapped from Maz’s palace. He had been inches away from her, after he had removed that fearsome mask that hid the handsomeness of his face, the face that was almost a mask itself because she could see Han Solo in his face, in the small lines by his eyes where he must have used to smile. A small vanity, he kept, in the glossiness of his black hair and how it brushed his shoulders in waves echoed General Leia’s well kept tresses.

She knew Han and Leia, more so now than when she and Kylo had first locked eyes, she could not understand how Ben could believe that his parents and his Master, Luke, could not love him. They have all made mistakes, she mused to herself, but isn’t that what being human is? Making mistakes, and learning from them? 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the carriage coming to a stop and the gatekeepers at the estate calling out to the droid driver, she leaned forward to look out the front window and swallowed as she took in the dark and foreboding manor. It was magnificent in its immense size, gray on a backdrop of a black and starry sky and crawling with white liveried guards. So many guards. 

But he won’t turn me in, I know it. He will turn. She said to herself, not for the first time, just exactly as she had said to Master Luke when she left him on the island of Ahch-To. She tamped down the feeling of frustration that she felt when she thought of her failed mission to bring Luke back to the Resistance to help his sister, General Leia. 

The door to the carriage jerked open, and she was surprised to see that it had been opened by Ben himself, rather than one of the many guards. He had no mask on but the scar across his cheek was staring at her as glaring as his dark eyes were. The scar that she had made on him. Had she been just trying to survive? Or did her fear and hatred towards him in that moment, not minutes after watching him kill his own father, do that? His dark eyes caught sight of the lightsaber she was clutching in her gloved hands and her fingers tightened around it instinctively. 

Despite the coldness of Kylo’s attitude towards her when he opened the carriage door, there was a heat in his midnight eyes. He seemed to be looking down on her in disdain, his lips curling slightly at the corners, or was he keeping himself from smiling in satisfaction that she came to him willingly to be turned over to Supreme Leader Snoke? Her breath dragged into her lungs as she grit her teeth, her smile that had taken over her face disappearing at his cold response to her arrival. She was confused, wait, what was he thinking? No, the Force wouldn’t come to her call this time, her nerves were all over the place, her calm gone. Frustration gripped her, making her palms sweat into the silk of her gray gloves. 

He reached for her hand to help her down out of the carriage, under the watchful gaze of a troop of guards, her other hand grasping the skirt of her black beaded dress and the lightsaber. She stepped in front of him, looking up into his face with curiosity. He held his hand out to a nearby guard who was holding something silvery black in his hands, the guard gave the irons to Kylo who neatly swiped the lightsaber away from Rey and closed the twin circles around her wrists.

“Ben?” she asked, breathlessly. The muscles around his eyes winced even as his lips pressed together in irritation. 

“It’s Kylo.” He muttered, turning towards the entrance to the manor, “I’m to take you to the Supreme Leader as soon as you arrive. Which, I knew you would arrive. You have hope, don’t you?” All this, he was saying to her as he pulled her behind him, through the corridors to the main staircase, his hand was wrapped around her upper arm and his boots were clicking on the marble flooring that spanned the entire front foyer of the house. Her eyes couldn’t help noticing that he was clad in a black waistcoat with a high collar, a woven cravat of a color to match his hair and a pair of high waisted black pleated pants. He was missing his dark cowl and hood that he seemed to prefer to the usual overcoat of the season. 

“Ben!”, Rey exclaimed as they were at the landing between staircases, “I saw our future. Please! You won’t bring me to Snoke.” Kylo stopped to stare at her and he saw the candlelight flickering in her green-dark eyes. He choked, “You can’t use a mind trick on me.”

“No! It’s no trick. I saw our future. And you’ll turn. I saw it.” She grasped his elbow and pulled him out of sight into the alcoved terrace between the sets of stairs. Rey stared up at him in the relative shadows of the space that they were in, realizing how much space their bodies took up and how close they were when she could see his eyelashes framing the dark pools that she felt herself falling into. “Ben. I know there’s good in you, I know it.”

“No. You’ll be the one to turn.” He growled, pulling her imprisoned hands towards his chest with a swift curl of his arm, he stepped into the space before her, forcing her to let her head fall backwards to look up into his face. He put his free hand behind her head and leaned towards her, “You’re not the only one who saw something, you know?” She saw his eyes drop to her lips a second before he pushed her up against the wall, his hand cradling the back of her neck as his lips crushed hers in a bruising kiss. 

The searing heat along the front of her body was nothing in comparison to the heat that was forming in her chest and the burning on her lips where Ben had softened his lips to form to hers. His mouth was questing for admittance to hers, it seemed, she felt his tongue trace the outline of her lips when he pulled his face away from hers imperceptibly. She couldn’t help herself, a gasp escaping before he passionately kissed her again, his tongue dancing slowly with hers. She felt as if she had drank too much sherry, her hands were trapped between them, crushed between her breasts and his dark clad chest. The moment was long and too short, and heated.

Kylo growled, pulling his head away from her blushed cheeks and grown-dark eyes, “You will turn, or die. Snoke wants to see you.” Jerking her towards him by her bound wrists, he stared at her lips for long moments while his eyes changed from heated to cold. 

“The guards are coming, I have to bring you to him.” 

Rey whispered, “No, Ben..”


	2. Snoke

Her mind was racing as they walked along the corridor lined in dark curtains juxtaposed with the uniformly spaced candelabras jutting out from the wall. She couldn’t tell if the curtains were black or dark red in the light, but they came to a large chamber door that was wrought out of a dark stained oak and she heard his intake of breath. Ragged. 

“You don’t have to do this, Ben,” she said. He didn’t respond, so she tried again. This time, with her mind settled, she tried to call to the Force to help, feeling a resistance. She narrowed her eyes and touched her black clad arm with her fingertips.

“Ben?”

He pushed open the door without response and she grit her teeth as a huge chamber of a throne room was revealed. The ceiling was so high one could barely tell how tall it was, with scarlet tapestries the length and breadth of the walls. On the far end of the room was an enormous throne where a figure clad in gold sat, leaning nonchalantly on one elbow, yet from across the room Rey could see their face was deformed and their skin was abnormally wrinkled. Snoke appeared ageless and as old as time simultaneously.

All around the circular room were stationed guards clad all in red with an assortment of deadly weapons, Rey wished her lightsaber was in her hands. She could see it, hanging at Kylo’s waist. Snoke’s eyes were piercing, seeming to see within her mind from paces away, even as she tried to keep her mind protected with what little training with the Force that she had. She tried to look anywhere else other than the cold individual beckoning his Apprentice and his prisoner forward but she couldn’t look away.

She nearly stumbled as she was pushed in front of Kylo, his hands letting go of her as he stepped back and knelt down on one knee on the polished black floor. She swallowed, turning from looking at Kylo’s face back to the powerful darkness that emanated from the throne ten paces in front of her. 

A raspy voice echoed over the distance to the pair, “Ah my apprentice, you’ve come to restore my faith in you.” The creature’s fingers rubbed together as if rolling a ball between them, though nothing filled the space as he fixed his eyes onto Rey’s, “And young Rey. Welcome.”

Fear made Rey’s stomach turn to ice. The Supreme Leader was like a pit of darkness only a short distance away, a feeling overtook her like when she was in the dark side cave on Ahch-To with no notion of where the exit was, an endless hole. She swallowed the urge to vomit and clenched her hands at her sides as she willed herself to say something and not have her voice sound as she felt.

“Come here, Child,” his voice held a persuasiveness to it, as a Master of the Force, he clearly knew how to use the power to his benefit, but she furrowed her dark eyebrows, determined to stay exactly where she was despite the call. He waved two of his fingers, using the Force to undo the iron shackles around Rey’s wrists, they clattered to the floor. It seemed so easy for him to make the Force do his bidding.

“Your strength is so much for such a small thing,” Snoke said, taking her slight frame in, almost dainty in the black and gray dress that she wore with the lighter gray vest, though the skirt split in the middle showing loose black pants underneath, the split wasn’t easy to distinguish because of the darkness of the colors she wore. She would have made someone a fine apprentice, it’s a shame, really. 

“I told my young apprentice, that as he grew stronger that there would be an equal force to meet him in the light,” Snoke said, gathering the Force and pulling Rey’s lightsaber from Kylo’s waist to snake through the air into his hand. “I’m afraid I was wrong to think it would be Skywalker,” he chuckled to himself darkly as he set the lightsaber next to him.

Snoke smiled and with the power of the Force within his voice, he said to her again, “Come closer, as I said.” Her body tensed as he pulled her closer to the dias where the throne resided. Inside, she rebelled, resisting, trying to stay in place. It was useless. Rey struggled to feel the Force in the air around her, she could feel Kylo behind her, as a seething ball of anger.

“You’re wrong about Skywalker.” She spit out as she tried to stay in place and failed, her hands frozen by her sides, “and you’re wrong about me and Ben Solo. You underestimate us and it will be your undoing.” Snoke held her frozen in front of her as he feigned surprise.

“Did you see the future? Is that why you came here? You sensed a weakness in my apprentice, did you?”, he said with a sinister smile, the sarcasm clear to her.

Snoke’s words brought a pinprick of despair into her hope that she saw lightness in Ben Solo, and they stoked a growing hatred that burned deep in her. She’d seen something of Ben’s past in his mind when they had connected, but had it been truth or lies? Her mouth was suddenly dry, did she really think that she knew Ben Solo? Her doubt eased a bit as she remembered the feeling of his lips on hers, and her resolve to save him settled.

Then Snoke said with another grim chuckle, “It was I who bridged your minds and it was I who made certain that his doubt was felt by you. So that you would bring me Skywalker, and I will kill the last Jedi and end the resistance.”

Behind Rey, Kylo’s head pulled up out of his bent, almost pious position at Snoke’s words, and Rey could feel his anger bubbling to the surface. He’s being manipulated even now, she thought, her heart aching for him. 

Snoke reached out to Rey with his curved fingers gesturing towards her, he growled, “Now, you will give me everything and then I will kill you.” 

Rey forced herself to retort, “No.” As if she had any hope of withstanding his mental invasion, but she was nothing, if not stubborn.

She whimpered as he pushed her body out to hang in the air and a pulsing pain attacked her body and her mind, the Force bent to the will of pure evil resolved to get all of the information within her mind that she was too weak to protect with any kind of mental barriers.

“Give me everything,” Snoke said and any small defense she was able to bring together was blasted away by power so dark and fearsome that she couldn't bear the pain and screamed, her head falling backwards into the air as Kylo looked down and away from her. Though he could sense her suddenly as a bright light searching for him to help her, he stared at the polished black floor and waited for his Master’s wishes.


	3. Loyalty

She fell with her bones clattering inside of her to the floor when Snoke released the Force hold, her mind was suddenly clear but despair and hatred filled her because she knew that he had seen Luke Skywalker in her mind and he knew where he was and what his plans were. She glared at the gilded figure on the throne as he laughed.

“Oh! Skywalker, I will give you the ending that you so desire. We will destroy the whole planet that he sits and hides upon, and with his death the rebels will die soon after with no hope”, he leaned onto his elbow a wide smile stretching his wrinkled and ugly face. His smile repulsed Rey, the hate and fear fueling her to jump up in a rustle of silk, throwing her hand out to call to her lightsaber with the Force, she watched as it flew quickly towards her but it didn’t come to her hand, flying around her to hit her in the back of the head before re-settling on the throne’s arm next to Snoke. Traitor, she thought, the pain smarting her skull though she resisted the urge to rub it. 

“You have mettle, girl. Look here.” He Force pushed her body to the side of the room where a large oval mirror-like contraption sat, the machine came to life and showed a view from across the countryside in the sea where what was left of the rebel fleet was being attacked by a large ship. Panic caught her, and she watched two of the rebel ships explode into pieces from large cannon fire. Her friends!

“Do you see them, child? All your friends are in those little ships, and soon they will all be gone. For you, all is at its end. You have no chance,” he said with a sneer. 

Rey felt the rage incense her with enough power to connect her to the Force and free her body from Snoke’s grip, she reached out and called Kylo’s lightsaber to her in a flash of dark movement. Kylo looked up, his power had been simmering as the events unfolded in front of him but he did not make any movement. She brandished the spitting lightsaber, pulling it into an attack position, the flickering red light reflecting upon her face. The Supreme Leader’s guards immediately went into an attack position, wielding their deadly weapons in response.

“You have a fire within you, like a true Jedi!” Snoke watched her carefully. She couldn’t wait if she was going to attack, and the fear and hatred for this creature was overflowing, she cried and launched herself across the floor lifting the lightsaber to strike down Snoke when she grew close enough but her body betrayed her as it went flying backwards, hitting the floor hard and the lightsaber went spinning in front of Kylo at Snoke’s simplest of movements with his fingers and manipulation of the Force. 

Snoke snarled, “Because of that.. You must die.” Using the Force to move her into a kneeling position in the air, and spinning her to face Kylo, Rey knew what he was trying to make him do. Kylo’s eyes were back on the floor but he raised them to look at his Master. Rey’s stomach turned to ice. _He wouldn’t kill her, would he? He was supposed to turn and join her,_ she thought with unease. 

He looked like an Angel of Death kneeling in front of her now, gazing at his Master. The scar on his face, a stark contrast to the pallor of his skin, his face framed by midnight black hair. She could feel him in the Force but she didn’t feel fear when she felt him there.

Snoke was goading him, “My worthy Apprentice, Son of Darkness, Heir apparent to Lord Vader. Where there was conflict I now sense resolve, where there was weakness,” Kylo’s eyes shifted from Snoke to Rey’s face, and his face was tense and unreadable, as Snoke went on, “- strength. Complete your training and fulfill your destiny.”

With this latest word from Snoke, Kylo reached down and slowly picked up his lightsaber in his gloved hand, the black weapon fitting perfectly there. He stood carefully and took the few steps between them to stop in front of her, staring into her eyes. 

His voice was steady as he said, “I know what I have to do.”

Surprise filled Rey followed by a shock of fear as she looked up at Kylo, she whispered, “Ben..”

Snoke laughed, “You think you can turn him?” The Supreme Leader leaned forward in the throne saying, “Pathetic child. I cannot be betrayed. I cannot be beaten. I see his mind. I see his every intent. Yes, I see him turning the lightsaber to strike true.” Snoke closed his eyes as he gloated, while Kylo used the Force to turn the lightsaber sitting on the arm of the throne towards the Supreme Leader as he also moved his lightsaber in front of him, towards Rey’s heart. “And now foolish child, he ignites it and kills his true enemy!”

Rey’s anguish had been rising in her chest, panic in her eyes as she watched Kylo’s face listening to Snoke’s hateful words. Disbelief that Ben would kill her turned to regret as the lightsaber was pointed at her, but the cut never came and she was suddenly falling to the ground with a thud as Snoke’s body was cut into pieces by the lightsaber Ben was manipulating with the Force. He pulled the saber towards Rey, her hand catching it as she clambered to her feet to face him, she put a hand out to touch his chest.

“Ben.”

He looked down into her eyes, his eyebrows drawn over his face in pain, “Rey..” 

There was no time to talk as the elite guards had responded to their ruler’s death and were on the offensive, every weapon spitting with power and brandished with deadly accuracy. Kylo’s lightsaber ignited, the red light playing across his handsome features. She wished that they had more time, this might be the last time they looked at each other. An untrained Jedi and a highly trained Sith prince, they turned their backs to each other and went to defend each other, to the death. 


	4. Battle

The air was sizzling with the heat from the weapons ablaze around Rey’s peripheral vision and her soul itself felt like it was coming alive with Ben’s presence flaming incandescent at her back, his blazing, flickering red lightsaber wielded in front of him. The Force was everywhere, connecting them, she could feel where the guards were positioning themselves around them, and she could feel the smoothness of her lightsaber’s hilt in her gloved hands. The saber felt like an extension of her body, an almost effortless joining of machine and being.

The Supreme Leader’s guards were vicious, wielding their flickering array of weapons towards the Dyad. Moving out into a large circle around the pair, they split into two groups to try and separate the two Force wielders. Rey couldn’t decide if the fact that she couldn’t see the guards’ faces was better or worse than if she had been able to, but she knew that their souls were full of wrath and vengeance for their fallen leader, no matter that Snoke was total evil in a wrinkled and loathsome body. 

The first of three guards to attack came from Rey’s left, swinging a staff with wicked blades at both ends, a flurry of parries from Rey, first against them, then against a red segmented sword blade, before blocking the halberd away, her lightsaber singing through the air. The guards drew back as if to reform their offense and in their withdrawal, Rey swung towards Ben’s attackers and neatly stabbed one through the chest that was about to take the opportunity to attack Ben’s unprotected right side as he was fending off three other guards on his left. The guard fell with a hiss and clatter of scarlet armor. One down.

Rey swung back around in a hiss of silk and beads, just in time to face an onslaught of three guards attacking her simultaneously, Ben was behind her, and she used her hand on his hip to brace herself as she parried all three guards’ weapons at once, the heat from their blades reflecting off the sweat on her face and she kicked one in the gut away from her. As long as she and Ben can stay together, their lights were brighter and the Force enfolded them. 

We can’t get separated, she thought, wiping her eyes with the back of her gloved hand.

Inevitably, it happened, she got overbalanced, stumbling and Ben had gone after one of the guards, and suddenly their little protective circle was broken and they were separated. The fight got decidedly more difficult without Ben at her back, her frenetic parrying of the different weapon styles was exhausting. She could hear Ben’s forceful grunting as he crushed a guard’s helmet with his fist, while simultaneously he kicked another guard’s body away from him, throwing the first down to the polished floor. He had a moment to breathe, cursing the cravat at his neck, it was suffocating, he ripped it off, and while those guards rolled away, he had time to notice that Rey was being fought into a corner away from him. Two guards were attacking her viciously, he could feel that she was losing energy, her light dimming in the Force within his senses. 

All Rey could see was scarlet, it was everywhere, the tapestries around the room, the armored guards in front of her. The two of them were wielding a segmented glowing and bladed whip, and the other was swinging a double ended staff with its own glowing blades. She parried, but who to parry first, they were moving in conjunction with each other, and she only had one lightsaber! She twisted, evading the staff carrier, kicking her leg out of the way of the dropped swing of the other’s whip before slicing the first across the chest. She quickly turned back to the whip wielder, and she blocked the swing of the weapon but her lightsaber’s blade caught in the electric segment of the guard’s weapon. He started to reel her in using the force of his body to pull Rey towards him, she growled, resisting, pulling back on her saber. She would not go down without giving her last breath to fight.

The guard pulled her close enough to him to reach out with his hand and clasp his gloved fist around her throat, while his whip hissed and flickered next to her face. She pulled back, her body arching away from him and his weapon. Panic gripped her, but she twisted her body towards the guard’s blade and ducked under his arm, twisting through the movement to free her saber and to stab him through. While turning to free her saber she flung the whip through the air above the head of the recovering guard who would be her next attacker. The whip’s blade lit the hanging tapestry to the right of the throne on fire, the blaze racing up the fabric and silhouetting the guard coming towards her. 

Didn’t I already best this one? Rey asked herself. This guard had the double ended staff with the blades upon it, but he grasped it with both hands, pulling it apart to heft two similar hatchet-like weapons. She braced her feet, watching this opponent swing the blades around in spectacular fashion, so she responded in kind by swinging her lightsaber around her body before yelling and lunging forward to attack them.

Ben was preoccupied with two guards attacking him in a synchronized show of force as well, one attacking from above with a halberd, he took the defensive, pulling the guard’s weapon down with his lightsaber to block the other guard’s weapon, his gloves gripping the hilt of his crossguard saber as he was pushed back by the two scarlet armored guards. He grit his teeth, pushing off his feet, bracing, and threw the two weapons out of the way, his enemies falling backwards as a third came racing towards him, the third’s staff being knocked away for Ben’s lightsaber to penetrate his torso, killing him instantly, the hissing and growling of Ben’s lightsaber burning the armor and flesh. Ben grunted, flinging the body off his lightsaber and into the wall, where the body fell onto a stand of pikes and weapons that were on display. 

Swallowing, he raised his cross-guard saber up, pointing it at the remaining foes, turning slowly on the balls of his feet to bring his Rey into his line of vision. She was fighting the guard with the two hatchets, and her movements were becoming wild and un-honed. He struggled with the urge to fly to her rescue as her opponent burned her arm with his weapon, incurring a yell of pain from Rey as she lunged backwards away from him. But, he had his own problems, namely the three remaining guards that were equally spaced around him. His sweat soaked hair was in his eyes, eyes that were becoming feral in their rage as the sound of Rey’s painful cry echoed in his ears. 

The Force was frenetic and calm, surrounding him, coming to his call to answer his rage, he could feel the enemy behind him wield and brandish his segmented whip, readying to attack, he could feel Rey fighting in his peripheral vision, as the other two foes also moved to attack. He spun, parrying the whip backwards, ducking a swipe of another weapon, bashing the halberd carried by another away, ducking the whip, and parrying the halberd, grabbing it with his free hand. He used the trapped weapon to block the downward stroke of the pike of the third guard, pushing the guards off of him, he turned quickly, beheading the whip wielder before brandishing his saber towards the remaining two guards. 

Rey was in a constant retreat against the hatchet bearing guard, she fell back, parrying the twin weapons, the fire behind him was making it hard to see and the smoke burned her eyes making them water. She jumped back, but it was too late, the guard had struck her silk covered stomach with a kick of his foot, and she fell to the ground, catching her body on her wrists. Everything hurt, her hands hurt from grasping her lightsaber, her arm hurt where the guardsman had cut her with his blazing weapon. She forced herself jump up, gathering her reserved strength and stamina from somewhere, the place she had stored all of her energy learned from living in the Jakku desert alone for her whole childhood. Going without food, working her body to the very bones, she had survived worse than this, she told herself.

She swung wildly when she regained her feet, missing coming into contact with the guard multiple times and wasting precious energy. Fighting wildly not smartly. We are going to die, she thought. She could hear Ben struggling against his two opponents while she wasted all of her reserves being stupid and not being precise, finally she successfully blocked the twin weapons in one block. 

Ben blocked and ripped one of the guard’s weapons out of his hands, turning the weapon into a large cross guard of the two blades to block the other fighter’s weapon, he slammed the weight of the weapons into his opponent’s and bashed him backwards away from him. The guard whom he stole the weapon from came at him, empty handed, blocked Ben’s strikes with his armored forearms, before Ben slashed his lightsaber into his neck, crushing him into the floor. Movement from his right peripheral made Ben stagger backwards, losing his saber in the process and backpedalling away from the forward attack. He leaped out of the way of the guard’s halberd as it swung to cut at his knees.

Grunting, he barely kept his feet under him, all of this rage was fueling his energy but he’d lost his lightsaber. He evaded, jumping back again as he saw the halberd on its downward swing, he knew he had to try and wrest it away from his foe, so his hands caught it, his muscles straining against the highly trained elite guardsmen. They fought over the weapon, Ben’s knee bending to allow the other fighter to pivot while pulling his weapon over Ben’s neck into a chokehold, the blade flickering by his skin and burning the tips of his hair. The heat was blinding, but he could see Rey, she was brighter than even the fire burning by his eyes. 

She was in trouble, held in a similarly trapped position, her arm holding the lightsaber fixed in a position where her opponent’s arm was fighting its way closer to her face, and she was struggling with pushing his weapon away from herself. They were at a standstill, she struggled looking at the blank face of the guard’s helmet before looking back at the blinding blade of her lightsaber. Her lightsaber was restricting her movement, so she made the conscious decision to let go, crouching as the blade fell, her limbs becoming disentangled as she squatted, her hand reaching out to catch her weapon. She stood slicing across his knees, and then swung back with the blade cutting across his throat as she regained her full height, he fell backwards. Dead.

Triumphantly, she turned to take in the scene around her, her jubilation hitching as she saw Ben caught in a chokehold and in danger. 

Panic caught her before she called to him, “BEN!”

She flung her lightsaber through the air, the hilt turning end over end to be caught by Ben and flicked on to impale the guard in the face, killing him instantly and freeing him from the hold on his neck. He removed the halberd and moved away from the falling body of the elite guardsmen. The smoldering tapestry by the throne, the smoke in the air and all the dead bodies of the guards disappeared from his view as he took her in across the large room.

She had saved him. 

“Rey.”


End file.
